


Keep Calm

by jantolover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blood, Blood Magic, Blurry Woman (Supernatural: Carry On) is Eileen Leahy, Canon-Typical Violence, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Crack, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Ending Fix, Episode Fix-it, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Language, F/M, Fanfiction, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Oh Shit We Forgot Adam Milligan, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Some Humor, Soulless Sam Winchester, Spoilers for Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jantolover/pseuds/jantolover
Summary: I decided to make an alternative ending for 'Supernatural' for my aching heart.Jack comes back to Sam after becoming God and cleaning up Chuck's messes. He enlists his help in getting back Dean and Cas.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 11





	Keep Calm

**Author's Note:**

> I think I speak for MOST of the 'Spn' fandom fandom by saying:
> 
> WHAT THE FUCK!? WHAT!? THE ACTUAL!? FUCK!?

"Why does this feel like a good bye?"

"Because it is. I love you, Dean".

Dean was going to say he loved him too. Because of course he did. He didn't know when he fell, maybe the same time Cas did? He chose NOW come to terms with it?

The Empty appeared and took Castiel and Billie forever.

⚪⚪⚪⚪

Sam held his brother. Sam held father. Sam held his mother. He tried not to cry, because he knew that's not what Dean would have wanted. He failed.

Dean was going quickly, and they both knew.

"I want you" Dean said weakly, "to always keep fighting".  
"It's okay" Sam cried. "You can go now".

⚪⚪⚪⚪

"Really?"

Sam jumped at the all too familiar voice and choked on his beer. He looked at Jack. Standing up, he set it on the table. "What are You doing here? I thought You weren't going to be in the story?"

"I thought you were going to keep the bunker?"

Sam looked around at his home. He didn't know what to say, so he just shrugged.

They didn't say anything. They didn't know what to say. Well....

"I know what you want to say. I know what you want to ask".

Sam put his duffle bag down. "Are You saying--?"

"Yes".

"Yes?" Sam's voice was high in hope.

Jack held His hands up in a 'hold on' gesture.

Sam lost half his hope.

"I blew up the Empty".

"Yes, I know this".

"It's still alive, but now it's at God's will".

Sam pointed at Him. "Your will".

Jack smiled bashfully. The title still made Him giddy. "My will".

"Then you can bring Cas back?"

"Yes. I can also bring back your brother, and save your father and brother from perdition".

"Then what are You waiting for?" Sam was giddy. "That's great! Wait, wait", Sam copied Jack's 'hold on' gesture. "Dean's in hell?"

Jack frowned. "No. I meant your half brother, Adam".

Sam frowned back. "Half brother Adam?" he repeated to himself.

Jack looked at him expectantly for a few moments.

Sam's eyes widened. He slapped his forehead. "Shit! We forgot Adam!"

Jack nodded. "Three times".

"Damn! How long has he been in hell?"

"Longer than you and Dean were in there combined".

Sam rubbed his face. "But we didn't have a way to get him out".

Jack tilted His head condescendingly. "Yeah, ya did. You had many ways".

"Anyway," Sam changed the subject, "how are we going to get them back?"

Jack pulled His lips back.

Sam sighed. "Lemme guess: we have to find a special weapon on a life-threatening quest and then somehow get fucked over after we save them?" So much for giddy.

Jack chuckled. "No. Remember how Dad had to get you to and from the old west?"

Sam strained his neck. "Lucifer?"

"No. Cas".

"Yeah. He used his powers even though he was weak and losing his grace".

"How did he get the power to?"

Sam thought. "He touched Bobby's soul". He looked up at Jack. "You wanna touch my soul?"

Jack nodded. "I am the Light, but I-- not me I, Chuck I-- put a small piece of that light in every person. And that is a soul".

"So You wanna take part of my soul?"

"No, Sam. I want to take it entirely".

Sam nearly shuddered.

"I know what you went through back in season six, so I know why you'd be reluctant. But you're the only person I trust enough to do this".

"You'd put my soul back exactly how it is, right?" Sam pointed at the floor.  
"I don't know".

Sam folded his lips in. "Let's do it".

😶😶😶😶

Sam bit down hard on the leather belt. He gripped the wooden desk seat hard.

Jack rolled up His sleeve. "Ready?"

Sam nodded.

"There's something I need to tell you first".

Sam blinked, still biting the belt.

"You get married to Eileen Lehee and have a son".

Sam's face furrowed. He knew it was her who texted.

"You name him Dean".

Tears prickled in Sam's eyes. He spit the belt out. "Of course I do. So You're saying I may not meet her?"

"Right. But I can double my efforts on the cupids. I can increase your chances of running into her".

Sam nodded. "Please".

"Ok. But I just want you to know what risk you're taking".

Sam nodded again. "Please. I'm completely sure".

Jack put the belt back in his mouth. He flexed and shook His hand and arm. "Here we go. Just relax as best you can".

Sam's soul has been touched before. You don't forget the sensation. The agonizing pain. The rape.

Sam's eyes rolled back in his head until Jack could see only the whites of them. His breath became dangerously shallow. It stopped when Jack grabbed his soul. He could hear the beat of his own heart slow.

Jack carefully and steadily pulled the miniature bomb out of Sam.

Sam's chest burned as his soul left his body. It was a huge relief when it was out. Because then he didn't feel pain. He didn't feel anything. He was completely unfazed to see Jack put his own soul in himself.

Sam relaxed and spit out the belt.

"How do you feel?" Jack grabbed a towel and wiped off his arm.

"Nothing" Sam said. He stood. "I'm guessing you want to hurry while getting them and return my soul?"

"Yes. And before you don't want it back again" Jack laughed at that. Sam didn't.

Jack's face fell. "Right. Joking with a soulless person is like joking with Dad".

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Jack sucked in air through his teeth. "I still need you".

😬😬😬😬

Sam lit the last candle and pushed it back slightly to make as close of a perfect circle as possible. He removed his coat, his jacket, his flannel, and his t-shirt and balled them together. He threw them away.

"Lie down".

"Really? I thought I was going to do the Irish jig" Sam snarked as he lied down on the symbol.

"How did Dean not strangle you in your sleep the first time?"

"He beat the shit out of me once, right before he found out what happened".

"I'm kind of jealous of him. Ready?"

"Yeah".

Jack plunged His hand into Sam again and quickly pulled out his spleen.   
Sam screamed, but not not for long, because Jack took his pain away. Sam watched indifferent as Jack took the first bite. He watched him for the next few minutes finishing his snack.

Jack licked his lips and fingers. "No, you don't need it to live, but I'm going to ask you if you want another one when this is done".

Sam just shrugged.

Jack wiped his hand off again. "You need to stay here" he ordered.

Sam laughed as he got up. "That's not happening".

"Yes. I think it is".

Sam flew across the room. He slammed into a wall. When he tried to move and whup the little shit, he found he couldn't. "Jack!"

"You stay put. I know how dangerous you are in this condition, so there's no way I'd let you out of here. I'm sorry, Sam. But you don't care about that.... I'll be back. And remember, if you escape, I'd know".

Sam glared daggers into Jack as He left.

😡😡😡😡

Dean spun his mother away and back into his arms. She couldn't stop smiling. Dean still didn't-- couldn't-- believe he gets to have this.

Mary giggled when he dipped her and John smiled. Just sitting at the table, watching.

The song ended and the two broke apart when Bobby busted through the squeaky screen door. By the look on his face, he seemed scared.

😱😱😱😱

Sam grinded his teeth until they hurt. He looked around with his eyes. Damn, he wished he had his psychic abilities.

Fucking Antichrist!

FUCKING GOD!

That was a bit too much, but he didn't care. It was Jack. And he had no soul, so Jack could suck it.

Sam's mind came back to him when he realized that he was no longer glued to the wall. He tried to peel himself more, but couldn't budge.

'Don't think about it' he told himself.

Jack. The spawn of Satan was going to die. How? He didn't know. But he was going to kill Him.

Sam didn't even care if he got his soul back. He didn't even care if Dean nor Cas came back.

'Your thoughts are from your soulless mind' he told himself. He chuckled because guess what? He didn't care.

Sam looked behind him at the wall he was no longer stuck to. He turned back around and smiled evilly to himself.

😈😈😈😈

Jack watched Dean pace back and forth on the wood floor of his first home.

Mary sat on the edge of a small wood chair, hands clasped at her knees.

"You will put Sam's soul back into his meat suit as soon as possible".

"Of course" Jack followed him with his head like a cat. 

"As it was".

"Yes".

"And you are sure he's locked down and out of harm's way?"

"Completely".

"What happens if he gets out?"

"He won't".

Dean stopped and turned to him. "Humour me".

"Um, ok" Jack furrowed his brows. "Two guys walk into a bar. The third one ducks".

Dean blinks. It takes a second to understand that Jack literally humored him. He busts out laughing and Mary just rolls her eyes.

Jack awkwardly waits for the laughter to subside.

"Man, I meant tell me what would happen if Sam gets out".

Jack thought. "He'll probably try to kill Me".

"Which won't happen. You're too powerful, right?"

"Right" Jack nodded once. "Unless he figures out he can use his spleen and soul inside of Me".

Dean threw his hands up in exasperation. "Of course. Wait, his spleen?"

⚪⚪⚪⚪

Sam looked through and threw books everywhere. Fuck! If only he could remember the spell to track Jack.

Sam stopped with a book about to go airborne. He looked at the cover and smiled. He silently thanked Rowena all the way down in hell for teaching him to read the book in his hands.

Sam sat on the chair in the corner and turned on the lamp. He opened the book.

📗📘📙📚📔📒📓📕📖

Dean held tight onto Mary's hand. He stared down at the table.

"It's completely your choice, Dean" Mary stated.

He looked at her. "What about you?"

"I'm in Paradise. The Paradise that was supposed to be, not Chuck's. One resurrection is enough for me. And I can come see you and return Home whenever I want. You wanted a life on earth your whole life. That was stolen from you. Now you're getting a chance to live. Take it. I'll always be there with you, My Son".

Dean got up and hugged his mother hard. Mary hugged back with the same gusto.

He kissed her once on the lips. "You better visit some times".

"I will".

Dean looked at Jack. "Now let's save my brother. Let's save Sammy".

"And your boyfriend".

Dean nodded. "And Cas".

"And Adam".

Dean sniffed. "Who?"

❔❓❔❓

"Well this place brings back memories" Dean said as they walked through Hell's halls.

"Tell me about it" Jack said.

"So we're just gonna take this to earth?"

"Yes. Well, we gotta go through purgatory first".

"Right, right. I remember. But I don't remember where the entrance is. Please tell me you do, being God and all".

Jack looked back at him for a second with a 'no shit, Sherlock' face. "Like the back of my hand. But since we're here, I figured we could get Adam first".

Dean didn't say anything.

"You forgot about Adam again, didn't you?"

".... Yeah".

The conversation grew stale again.

"Soooo, whatcha been up to being the new Boss?"

Jack didn't miss a beat. "Saving your denim ass, for one".

Dean gave it to the kid.

⚪⚪⚪⚪

Sam didn't squirm over carving the insignias all over his body. A little bit of blood dribbled from each of them - forehead, chin, throat, shoulders, upper arms, lower arms, both sides of each hand, each finger, one large one completely over his abdomen, his hips, his thighs, his knees, his shins, both sides of each foot, and both sides of each toe.

Damn, he was gonna need a cookie and some juice after this. And a lot of Neosporin.

Sam dropped the knife next to his discarded clothes. He entered the circle carefully, making sure his limbs didn't touch him as to not smear his Leonardo Davinci. He started the incantation.

🔪🔪🔪🔪

"I can hear him".

"Hear who?"

"Your brother. Adam, not Sam".

Dean pursed his lips. "I know what brother you're talking about".

Jack turned around, but kept walking. "Are you sure? Adam is the brother you and Sam left down here and forgot about. Twice".

Dean sarcastically smiled at him then flipped him off.

Jack laughed and turned around. He suddenly stopped and Dean bumped into Him. "There seems to be a warding. A barricade even".

"What is it?" Dean dipped his head over the Savior's shoulder.

If Jack cared about the intrusion, it certainly didn't express it. "It's something that keeps things stuck from getting out or in. Or even to keep something from moving".

Dean frowned. "I know what a barricade is, Kid. I was asking what it was made of, what is being used as a barricade. What's it keeping out?" His chin was nearly on Jack's shoulder.

"Well, I don't know if it will keep you out, but it's definitely keeping me out".

Dean had to take a few seconds. "So what you're saying is I have to get my brother by myself?"

"Yes" Jack nodded once.

"Am I going to see souls... that I have a history with?"

"Meaning the ones you tortured? Yes. And the day's over, so they'll just be in their cells".

Dean gave Jack a mortified look.

Jack smiled and slapped Dean on the shoulder. "Good luck. Be quiet so you won't wake them up. Don't touch anything. Don't be fooled by what seems to be. Make sure it's actually Adam that you're saving".

Dean dropped his shoulders in exasperation.

"Don't worry" Jack smiled.

"Because you'll be able to save me, right?"

Jack moved his eyes away for a second. "Right" he smiled.

Dean sighed. 'It's family. It's family. It's family ' he thought. He started walking again, but stopped. "Adam's not really my brother, anyway. Can't we just get the hell out of, well, Hell?"

Jack shook his head. "There are over five thousand innocent souls that belong Home with Me. Adam will be the first. He will give them hope. Aaaaand, HE'S YOUR FUCKING BROTHER!"

Dean raised his eyebrows and hands. "Ok. Saw- rry".

⭕⭕⭕⭕

I'v told you of Dean in Heaven. I told you of Sam on Earth. What about Cas in the Empty?

Well, it's exactly how you think; just what you expected. He's sleeping.  
Exciting part, right? Well, let's mosey on back to Dean, shall we?

❓❔❓❔

It was difficult to read the book being it was worn, the writing was very faded, and the fact that it was in a different language. Difficult, yes. But not impossible.

Sam couldn't decipher all of it, but he found the spell to weaken Jack. That was what the whole thing was for? Sam looked at his body disappointed.

No. That's not the whole effect of the spell.

The living Winchester son smiled. He liked what it was doing to him.

As you know, Sam used Mary J as a teen Dean jokingly called him a sinner. And he got high a lot from demon blood. This, my beautiful friend, didn't come fucking close.

A surge of white light extruded from Sam's eyes and mouth. His ears popped hard and painfully and he heard a high pitched ringing for a second. It was done as soon as it started.

Sam waisted no time using his internal magnet for Jack.

Oh, and, I TRICKED YOU! FOOLISH MORTALS, YOU THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE ABOUT DEAN! MUAHAHAHAHA!

⭕⭕⭕⭕

"Dean," Jack put the back of his hand on Dean's abdomen, "can you feel that?"

Dean stopped. "I feel warm and anxious, but that's because we're in Hell and we're on a pretty big quest. And I'm hungry, like always".

"There's something else. It- it's like.... almost as if someone is watching us".

"We're in Hell. You should get a creepy 'somebody is watching us' vibe".  
Jack sarcastically laughed. "I mean, there's something not right. There's something.... supernatural about this".

"Yes. We are in -"

"You finish that sentence, I slap you back to Heaven".

Dean held up his hands in surrender and flipped them down almost immediately.

"Damn! It's gone!"

"The last fuck I gave?"

Jack gave him a look. He took a patient breath and said, "No. The creepy vibe. I don't understand why I don't know what it is. I am omnipresent".

Dean nodded, pretending to know what the fuck that is.

"It could be dangerous".

"Buddy, when the fuck has what we do been safe?"

Jack gave it to the man.

⭕⭕⭕⭕

Sam levitated upright about a foot off the floor. His shoulders hung slack and his head rest limp to the right. His body was gone, but his mind was more than there.

He inhaled sharply as his back suddenly bent backwards. Then he was still.  
When he opened his eyes, they glowed a deep purple.

👀👀👀👀

"YOU LEFT ME! YOU LEFT ME TO ROT IN HERE! YOU FORGOT ME, YOU MOTHER FUCKER! I'M YOUR BROTHER! I'M YOUR BROTHER! I'M YOUR BROTHER AND YOU FORGOT I WAS IN HELL! YOU FORGOT I EVEN FUCKING EXISTED! YOU FORGOT ME! MORE THEN ONCE! YOU FORGOT I WAS IN HELL MORE THAN ONCE!"

Dean looked at Adam panting, completely red and furious. He smiled bashfully. "Yeah. Sorry about that, Man. That's our bad".

Jack face- palmed.

Adam tilted his head. "Oh? Your bad?" Adam started laughing. "Your bad? HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Dean became uneasy at the maniac laughter.

"Well then I guess that's okay! "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Jack booped his forehead and the laughing stopped.

Dean turned to Jack. "What did you do to him?"

"He was severely damaged from being here. I just reversed it".

"You came back for me" Adam smiled warmly. "It's about fucking time!"

Dean laughed, embarassed. "Hey man, you wanna get out of here?"

"No shit, Sherlock".

Jack held up his palm and bent his wrist a little forward. The cage unlocked. 

"Alright, let's go" Adam smiled.   
😊😊😊😊

"What is this?" Adam asked. He was surprised his voice didn't echo.

"We're in the Empty" Dean looked around. He didn't know why, he wouldn't see anything except.... well, he wouldn't see anything.

"Where --? How--?"

Jack chuckled. "Before everything there was nothing. From nothing comes Darkness. From Darkness comes Light. We are in that nothing".

Adam frowned.

"Does that make sense?"

"Kind of".

"The Light was God. The Darkness was His twin sister, Amara. What was before them?"

Adam looked back at Jack.

"Nothing".

"Then what are we doing here?"

"We're looking for my father".

"No" Adam said immediately. "No, I spent enough time with him. He NEEDS to stay dead".

Jack shook his head and shushed him. "I'm talking about Castiel".

Adam breathed. "Castiel? The angel, Castiel? Not Lucifer?"

"That's right" Dean confirmed.

Adam hesitated. ".... Well, I don't wanna see him either, but it's better than being here".

Jack laughed. It began to turn to coughing.

"What's wrong?" Adam held the child up.

"Sam!" Jack managed to choke out. "You have to stop Sam! He's - he's -"

Jack fell to the floor in a coughing fit, trying not to choke on his blood.

"Sammy's doing this this to you?" Dean held Jack's head up.

Jack continued to choke.

"Where is he? How do we stop him?"

"Bunker" Jack wheezed. He held up his shaking hand. "Stop him, Dean". He barely snapped his fingers and sent John's son back to the bunker.

Only, he sent the wrong son.

🏬🏬🏬🏬

"What the fuck!?" Adam almost literally jumped at the site before him. The thing was not Sam. Mostly looked like him, save the purple eyes and purple veins popping out of his body and how he floated about a foot off the floor, but it wasn't.

"Adam" the thing stated. It's voice was impossibly low.

.... "S - Sam?"

"No longer".

"Alright. What's your name then?"

"I have no name, I just am".

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" Adam tried rushing out of the room. Hell, the country, but the door slammed shut.

Adam turned to face what used to be Sam and tried to flatten himself against the door.

🚪🚪🚪🚪

The Empty felt a presence. No, three. Now back to two. They woke it up.

'They shouldn't be here. They shouldn't be here. Let me sleep. Let me sleep. Let me sleep. Let me sleep. Let me sleep. Let me sleep. Let me sleep. Let me sleep. Shouldn't be here. Let me sleep. Shouldn't be here. No, shouldn't be here.'

"SHOULDN'T BE HERE!" it screamed out loud.

It just wants to sleep. First the angel, now who? Who is it? Who won't let it sleep?

😴😴😴😴

"That doesn't sound good" Jack whispered.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed.

Jack had to do this the easy way then. He grabbed Dean tightly with one arm and sent him to earth. Next with Adam. He then sought out all the innocent souls in hell and sent them up. Up into the bunker.

"CASTIEL!" Jack screamed as loud as he could. He could feel him stir. It didn't wake him, though.

Jack grunted and tried a different approach. He filled his lungs and super- sonic screamed Castiel's voice in enochian.

He felt him awaken, but he didn't know where he was.

❔❓❔❓

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU PEOPLE!?" Sam asked when hundreds of strangers suddenly appeared in the bunker.

The mass mumbled confusion stopped when they looked at him. Nobody said a word.

Jack went over the line. He was going to pay. Sam reached out to rest of himself.

⭕⭕⭕⭕

Jack suddenly gagged.

Dean looked at him.

"I'm okay" the boy assured.

"Now let's go get Cas, huh?" Dean clapped his shoulder.

Jack nodded.

⭕⭕⭕⭕

Cas walked in the direction the voice came from. "Hello?"

"Cas!?" Dean's breath caught. 

"D- Dean!?" Cas was baffled. He nearly jumped on him when he saw him.

"Oof! Hehehe. I missed you too, Baby."

Cas let go. "You mean 'Buddy'?"

Dean smiled and shook his head. "Nope. I mean Baby".

Cas studied Dean's face.

Dean started to cry. "I love you, too. I love you so much. Since nearly the beginning. I was an idiot. I hated myself for it". He sniffed and continued. "But I don't care anymore. I don't. I got to spend time with my parents. They knew". Dean shrugged. "They always knew since they got up there". He laughed. "And they don't care. And I don't care. I love that I'm bisexual. I love myself. But most importantly, I love you. I don't know when I fell in love with you, but I know I have been for --"

Dean was cut off by Castiel kissing him hard. "It's about damn time, Dean!"

Dean laughed and kissed him again.

"I hate to interrupt this heart- warming reunion," Jack said, "but we gotta get the fuck out of here".

"SHOULDN'T BE HERE!"

"Yep". Cas grabbed his boys' hands and Jack snapped them back.

Cas would prefer the Empty to the monstrosity of the bunker any day.

"SAM!" Dean screamed his brother's name and what used to be Sam looked at him.

"No. The Sam you knew is gone".

"What about the Sam Eileen knew?"

Sam looked at him.

"Eileen's alive".

"Shut up. Shut the fuck up. Don't ever fucking talk about her".

"You already knew that, though. The text message? And Jack told you, right? You marry her-"

Sam throws a fist that Dean strategically blocks.

"And the you have a son. You name him after me".

"So fucking what?"

"You care" Cas spoke up. "You want that. You want to feel happiness instead of nothing. You want to live happily ever after with Eileen, with your son, and with your brother".

Sam looks away.

There is the longest pause. Jack began to worry until he spoke again. "I want my spleen and soul back".

Dean gave him and Jack a 'wtf' look.

Jack dismissed it with a wave. "I got a lot of things to put back where they're supposed to be. Let's carry on".


End file.
